Sayo
Summary Sayo (last name unknown) was the main protagonist in Digimon World: Dusk ''and secondary protagonist in ''Digimon World: Dawn. ''She is an union tamer who works for the organization "Night Crow" in DarkmoonCITY and a friendly rival to Koh. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C', possibly '''6-B' | 5-A, '''possibly '''4-C '''to '''3-A | 3-A, possibly far higher |''' '''3-A Name: Sayo Origin: Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gender: Female, her team is gender ambiguous or genderless however. Age: Unknown, appears to be in her teens Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, Union Tamer, Night Crow Powers and Abilities: Digimon recruitment/scanning, Super strength, speed, durability, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Light/Laser Manipulation, Limb Extension, Possible Possession, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Can make enemies lose their fighting will, Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type1, Anubismon remarks about how it doesn't understand the concept of humans growing up, aging and dying) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''''At least Town level, possibly Country level '(Her party rivals Koh's team) '| '''At least '''Large Planet level (Can casually wipe out entire groups of Armageddemon, who could defeat Omegamon, Defeated Ophanimon), possibly Star level '(Rivals Koh, who commands ShineGreymon BM who according to official data has "Solar Class High-Energy"), up to '''Universe level '(Defeated ExoGrimmon, who was a threat to the entire Digital World and its server which may include a full Universe) '''| '''At least '''Universe level (Defeated several members of Gaia Origin, members include Susanoomon, ZeedMillenniummon, Alphamon and Omegamon), possibly far higher '(Defeated Chronomon DM and now commands Chronomon Holy Mode, one of the very few Super-Ultimate level Digimon) '| Universe level '(Commands GranDracmon, a Digimon so powerful that not even the Seven Great Demon Lords, who could defeat Megidramon, dared to cross him) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (MachGaogamon should be about this fast, kept up with Koh's ShineGreymon and Angewomon) | likely FTL '(Her team kept up with ChaosGallantmon, who should be as fast as Gallantmon) '| FTL+ '(Her team kept pace with members of Gaia Origin such as Gallantmon CM, Susanoomon and Beelzemon) '| Likely FTL (Commands GranDracmon who is far superior than the Seven Great Demon Lords) Striking Strength: Class TJ~ZJ | Clas XKJ~XGJ~Universal | Universal | Universal Durability: Town level (Her team tanked blows from ShineGreymon), Possibly Country level | At least Large Planet level (Defeated Ophanimon, Survived two battles with ExoGrimmon, and survived his life-wiping attack), possibly Star level(Generally shown to be comparable with Koh) | At least Universal level '(Survived battles against Gallantmon CM, Omegamon and other Universe level Digimon) '| Likely Universe level (Commands GranDracmon) Stamina: Very High, survived a long and difficult battle against Grimmon Range: Several ft with her teams raged attacks Standard Equipment: Digivice. MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon/MirageGaogamon BM is decked out with lots of mechanical equipment such as claws, jet boosters, armor and his "Meteor Shackle"). Lotosmon comes equipped with her "Grand Hammer" and "Caduceus". Dianamon has a two sided Scythe and can make arrows from light. Intelligence: Sayo is a great commander and tactician, as well as a platinum tamer, which you can only get by winning an extremely difficult battle against Imperialdramon PM and his two allies. Weaknesses: Sayo herself is a normal human and comes with all the weaknesses of one, and thus makes an easy target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' |-|Lunamon= * '''Luna Claw: Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. * Tear Shot: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. * Lop-ear Ripple: Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. |-|Dianamon= * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. |-|Lilamon= * Lila Shower: Fires countless slender beams from its leaf-like fingers. * Beauty Slap: Continuously slaps the opponent with its extensible hands, causing it to instantly fall in love with Lilamon. * Un Deux Pollen (French: One Two Pollen): Dances gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen to bewitch the opponent. * Marvel Shot: Discharges iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of its arms. * Lilac Dagger: Brings the opponent down using an energy-based blade generated in its hand. * Lila Needle: Fires a single beam from the tip of its hand. * Lovely Cologne: Charms the enemy with a sweet smell. * Beauty Shock: Emits an electric shock from its fingers. |-|Lotosmon= * Serpent Cure: Releases a white aura from the Caduceus. * Serpent Ruin: Releases a black aura from the Caduceus. * Seven's Fantasia: Releases a seven-colored aura from the staff of rainbow-colored flowers that tempts the opponent into a euphoric fantasy world and causes them to completely lose their fighting spirit. |-|MachGaogamon= * Gaoga Tornade (French: Gaoga Tornado): Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. * Winning Knuckle: Attacks with a blow of its fist boasting supreme impact strength. * Howling Cannon: Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. |-|MirageGaogamon + BM= * Double Crescent Mirage: Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from its hands. * Full Moon Blaster: Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. * Gale Claw: Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. * Howling Cannon: Attacks with a howling, supersonic wave. * Quick Move: Attacks quickly. * Sonic Move: Attacks even quicker. MirageGaogamon BM * Meteor Shackle (Full Moon Meteor Impact): Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. * Final Mirage Burst: Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. * Luna Hook Slasher: Carves the opponent to pieces with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade. Key: Early Game | End Game | Post Game | Super XROS Wars Note: This profile covers Sayo's team of Digimon. Sayo herself has no real feats and can be assumed to be an average human. Canon Party Dianamon_b.png|Dianamon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Dianamon Lotosmon_bb.png|Lotosmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Lotosmon MirageGaogamon_Burst_Mode_b.png|MirageGaogamon Burst Mode|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MirageGaogamon Other Digimon GranDracmon.png|GranDracmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/GranDracmon WaruSeadramon.png|WaruSeadramon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/WaruSeadramon ChaosGallantmon.png|ChaosGallantmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ChaosGallantmon SkullScorpmon.png|SkullScorpionmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/SkullScorpionmon Samudramon_b.png|Samudramon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Samudramon Ponchomon.png|Ponchomon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Phascomon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Digimon Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters